The invention relates to a method for production of stampings in a die, in particular a precision blanking die, by means of at least one punch with which the stamping is pressed out of a material strip, wherein after being pressed out of the material strip, the stamping is pushed by this strip to a discharge facility.
Stampings are generally produced today on punching machines in a die comprising an upper and a lower die half, between which a material strip is clamped. Corresponding punches then press the stamping out of the material strip. These stampings are ejected when the die is opened.
A sub-form of punching is precision blanking. A corresponding precision blanking arrangement is illustrated, for example, in DE 35 76 129 A1. A die for precision blanking can be found in DE 197 51 238 A1.
Problems are posed among other things by the discharge of the stampings. This is effected, for example, by blowing out or by means of special removal arrangements. The removal is normally unsorted or requires a great deal of outlay.
In some cases the stamping is also pressed back into the material strip and discharged with the material strip. This pressing back has the disadvantage, however, that the stamping often suffers damage to the functional surfaces.
A method is known from JP 02 046936 A in which two projections are pressed out of a material strip behind the stamping that carry the stamping along to a discharge facility. In a similar manner according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,499, a bridge-like opening is pressed out behind the stamping, with the material strip also being raised in this area behind the stamping, and this bridge-like opening carries the stamping along with it to a discharge chute.
The object of the present invention is to develop a method and an arrangement of the above-mentioned type with which the stamping can be discharged simply, in a sorted manner and free from damage.